Capturando Un Corazón
by VaRiNaBi
Summary: Una fotografa independiente es contratada para fotografiar a una famosa jugadora de tenis. ¿Se conocen anteriormente? Es asi como se enamoran..
1. Encuentro Inesperado

Este FanFic es la traducción al español de: "**Capturing**** A ****Heart****" **un FanFic de la autora **Aloneness**que publico este Fanfic en la página de fanfiction en la sección en Inglés de la grandiosa serie de anime **Kannazuki**** no ****miko**.

Lo estoy traduciendo debido a que pienso que es uno de los mejores Fics que he leído y merece ser leído por todos aquellos que lo puedan hacer, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo y otros lectores lo hicimos y también espero **reviews**que me digan si sigo la traducción o no, muchos saludos:

**Varina**

Disclaimer : Kannazuki No Miko no me pertenece. Le pertenecen a Kaishaku, TNK Studio y Geneon Entertainment.

**Capturando Un Corazón**

**Fotografía**** 1: ****Encuentro Inesperado**

___**No hay instinto como el del corazón" **__**- Lord Byron**___

"No pidas por perdón… odias tu destino Sacerdotisa de La Luna?" Una voz le dijo a Chikane mientras subía por las escaleras. Ella continuo,

"Deseas estar libre de la reencarnación sin fin?"

Himemiya Chikane negó con la cabeza. Estaba en el Shrine de la Luna, lejos de la civilización, lejos de la vida diaria, lejos de su familia, pero lo que le dolía mas era que estaba lejos de Himeko…

"No. Pude ver a Himeko otra vez. Por eso ahora estoy feliz… más que nadie…" Su cara estaba serena y su sonrisa era genuina. Luego lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras decía el nombre de la Sacerdotisa del Sol una última vez y las puertas del Shrine se cerraban.

La voz femenina suspiro. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer con la Sacerdotisa de la Luna?. Ella siempre había sido testigo del irrompible y eterno amor entre la sacerdotisas del Sol y de la Luna, el gran concilio de los dioses, incluyéndola a ella, y mismo gran Dios de los Cielos les tenían lastima por su cruel destino. Ellos habían acordado que lo iban a reemplazar. Ahora ella iba a hacer lo inevitable.

"Sacerdotisa de la Luna…"

"¿Si?" sus ojos de zafiro se extrañaron

"¿Cuál es tu deseo?"

Chikane levanto su cabeza, obviamente sorprendida. "¿A que te refieres?" dijo manteniendo un poco la compostura.

"Te concederé tres deseos. Pero en estos tres también te daré condiciones. Entonces ¿cuales son Sacerdotisa de la Luna? Dilos o cambiaremos de parecer."

_¿Cambiaremos? No importa, no importa saberlo._Pensó mientras respiraba profundo.

"Deseo que Himeko y yo nos liberemos de esto, Orochi, nuestro destino, reencarnaciones sin fin, Ame no Murakumo…" dijo firmemente. _Como esperábamos._ Pensaron los dioses.

"Muy bien Sacerdotisa de la Luna, pero cuando las dos sean liberadas de esto vivirán en diferentes universos, diferentes lugares."

"Entonces que así sea."

"¿El segundo?"

"Deseo ver a Himeko otra vez y estar con ella por siempre." Dijo como si fuera algo obvio. La voz femenina rio.

"Por supuesto, las dos sentirán un sentimiento de familiaridad la una hacia la otra y sus memorias desaparecerán como siempre. Pero esta vez también olvidaras tu amor. Las dos tendrán que volver a construirlo." Condiciono la voz femenina. Chikane torció un poco su boca al oir esto pero inmediatamente puso una cara de determinación.

"Está bien"

"¿El tercero?"

"No tengo ningún otro, solo quiero volver ahora mismo."

En ese instante una figura borrosa apareció ante ella. Era una mujer que estaba en una toga de seda que brillaba obviamente era una diosa, y cargaba un espejo con sus dos manos. Su cabello era blanco y parecía estar flotando, ya que sus pies no tocaban el piso y le mostro el espejo a la Sacerdotisa de la Luna.

El reflejo que se veía no era Chikane ni tampoco sus tres deseos, no había absolutamente nada. Chikane la vio con curiosidad y escepticismo. La diosa comenzó a recitar unas palabras que no podían ser entendidas por Chikane y luego de que terminara le sonrió a Chikane y dijo,

"Contempla tu nuevo destino."

Y con esas cuatro palabras Chikane cayó al piso y fue succionada por el espejo. Luego dioses comenzaron a acercarse a las escaleras y la diosa de cabello blanco se paro frente a una puerta hecha de puro oro y la empujo suavemente. Una luz brillante salió cuando la empujo pero ella no cerró sus ojos.

Este era el cielo, un lugar donde no había restricciones ni pecados. Las almas maduras que una vez habían sido personas de la tierra estaban ocupadas en sus propios asuntos y las almas infantiles estaban con los dioses jugando con ellos o simplemente observándolos. La diosa miro hacia arriba y sorpresivamente la luna y el sol estaban literalmente presentes al mismo tiempo. Ella solo suspiro y continuo hacia adentro para encontrarse con el dios de los Cielos.

Una vez adentro ella vio al dios de los Cielos sentado en una silla de oro apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos que tenia doblada en un brazo de la silla y el otro baso descansando en el otro extremo. El estaba viendo hacia abajo, hacia la tierra, viendo a cada persona hacer o no hacer las cosas que deberían. De pronto sintió otra presencia en frente de el. Levanto su cabeza y la vio. El sonrió y con un gesto le dijo que se acercara. Ella hizo una reverencia respetuosamente y se sentó en una silla en frente.

El dios de los Cielos estaba vestido en una toga de la más fina seda, el era piadoso, misericordioso y amable. El también era estricto pero justo en las decisiones que tomaba y amaba todo de igual manera. Su impresionante presencia hacia que todos los seres celestiales lo admiraran. El guiaba a las almas hacia el camino de la salvación, mientras que al mismo tiempo las hacía temer cuando se merecía. Esas eran las razones por las cuales había sido el dios de los Cielos durante los pasados 5 milenios. El era perfecto.

"Dime oráculo¿quién las reemplazara?" pregunto el dios de los Cielos.

_Les deseo a las dos __buena suerte_ Ella pensó y le dijo al dios quienes serian las dos nuevas personas que reemplazarían a Himemiya Chikane y Kurusegawa Himeko.

Había una concurrida ciudad llamada Tokyo, esta era la mas popular y abarrotada de Japón. Detrás de sus veredas, rascacielos, espaciosos parques y avanzada tecnología, las personas eran las que hacían de Tokyo un lugar genial. Lo que una vez había sido una villa de pescadores llamada Edo ahora era una mega ciudad.

Ya las 7:30 a.m, hombres y mujeres de negocios estaban caminando a sus trabajos, los estudiantes ya estaban en sus clases, y familias estaban empacando para sus viajes. Todos menos una que aun no estaba lista para levantarse.

_"Buenos días a todos en __Tokyo__! Hoy es un hermoso __sábado__. Ya son l__as 7:30 a__m y la canción de hoy de __Korona__ se llama…"_

Himeko intento alcanzar la alarma con su brazo. La agarro mientras se sentaba en su no tan confortable cama. De pronto miro alrededor sorprendida y tomo todo lo que vio. La ropa estaba volando por la habitación, fotografías esparcidas por el piso y el polvo se comenzó a formar mientras que rebuscaba entre rincones y limpiaba las ventanas. _Necesito limpiar mi habitación pronto. _Pensó mientras lo anotaba en la lista de su memoria.

Pero esta lista de quehaceres no siempre le funcionaba. La última vez se perdió una importante cita con el doctor.

Se paro sobre el piso de madera de su habitación buscando sus tan cómodas pantuflas. En unos minutos las encontró y deslizo sus pies en ella para ir a la cocina a hacerse el desayuno. Tocino y huevos fritos en la sarten, junto al pan que aun estaba en la tostadora, por lo visto la tostadora aun odiaba al pan, y un café algo amargo. Ella solo suspiro y miro hacia afuera a la gran metrópolis que era Tokyo. Aviones volando a diferentes destinos, las personas abajo que parecían hormigas conversando, hablando por celular y caminando rápido por las calles temerosas de que podrían estar tarde para el trabajo.

_Hablando de trabajo… Necesito ver a __Mako__-chan__ para saber que tengo que hacer. _Pensó y sonrió.

Saotome Makoto, ojos de esmeralda y con un cabello corto y marrón claro, era su mejor amiga desde el instituto, incluso después aun se comunicaban, ya sea para negocios o alguna salida de noche para divertirse. Era una atleta especialista en carreras y ganaba toda aquella competencia en la que entraba. Y además de eso le conseguía trabajos a Himeko.

Himeko era una fotógrafa independiente, así podía viajar cuando ella quisiera a donde quisiera. Pero era una lástima que su condición no siempre fuera muy estable o consistente.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por la señal del tostador que indicaba el pan listo fue hacia el y puso el pan en un plato. Agarro el recipiente de mantequilla de su lado izquierdo, y un cuchillo de su derecha. Unto la mantequilla en el pan mientras que aun el tocino y los huevos se freían a su costado. Una vez listos apago la llave del gas y cogió otro plato. Los puso lentamente sin dejar que el tocino y los huevos fritos se mezclaran.

Antes de que comenzara a comer, su teléfono sonó muy fuerte desde un rincón de la habitación, suspiro, esperaba que no fueran esas llamadas de broma que le malogran cada mañana. Se levanto y contesto.

"¿Alo?" respondió Himeko.

"Hola Himeko! Soy yo." Dijo Makoto alegremente.

"Ah, hola Mako-chan! Tienes un…" ella ni siquiera le dejo terminar la oración.

"¿Trabajo para ti?" Aunque Himeko no podía ver su sonrisa pudo sentir como ella se reía graciosamente como si fuera un gato que había atrapado un canario. Y ella rio como pensaba.

"Si."

"Si tengo uno. Hablamos de el en… almuerzo¿te parece bien? Pregunto.

"Claro."

"Veme en una cafetería que se llama Ren, esta a la vuelta de la esquina de tu casa."

"Está bien Mako-chan, te veo ahí!"

Ambas colgaron. Ella miro a su reloj. "_Oh rayos__ Ya son las 8:00_Himeko renegó por dentro. Se apresuro en comer su desayuno y fue directo a la ducha. Agarro su ropa y la puso directamente en la canasta de ropa sucia, de pronto se miro en el espejo desnuda.

Himeko era hermosa, y su belleza podía secar la boca de cualquiera inmediatamente, su belleza también atraía una segunda mirada de todo aquel que pasara por su lado. Linda y adorable eran las palabras para su cara angelical. Su brillante cabello como el sol, sus largas piernas, sus raros ojos amatistas, y su adorable sonrisa y rostro atraía la atención de casi todos. Pero lo que opacaba su agradable exterior era su amable corazón y su infantil y amigable personalidad que hacía de ella una amiga cercana e irremplazable.

A pesar de que es realmente tímida, cuando llegabas a traspasar sus murallas, era muy afectuosa… especialmente hacia aquellos que amaba. Pero a través de sus 21 años no había encontrado el amor de su vida. Ni siquiera su primer amor. Claro una vez había tenido un enamoramiento infantil hacia Onogami Souma, pero solo eso era, algo infantil. En ese entonces aun eran muy niños y solían jugar a la princesa y príncipe y por supuesto Himeko siempre estaba con Souma, literalmente y figuradamente. Pero cuando crecieron fueron a diferentes escuelas y no se habían visto desde entonces. Su sentimiento hacia el había desaparecido, volviéndose solo cariño.

Fue a la ducha y giro la llave a la izquierda. Comenzó a correr el agua caliente por su pequeño cuerpo. La relajante agua la hizo olvidar todas sus preocupaciones mientras limpiaba su cuerpo con jabón. Dejo el jabón y agarro la botella de shampoo apretándola para que saliera su contenido hacia su mano. Luego la puso en su dorado cabello y lo masajeo mientras que la fragancia natural de su cabello era reemplazada con una herbal. Luego de unos minutos se enjuago y cogió una toalla que estaba al costado de la ducha envolviéndola alrededor de su cuerpo.

Cuando salió fue directamente al closet que estaba lleno de ropa. Finalmente escogió un top rosado y pantalones capri. Encima del top se puso una chaqueta blanca. Se miro nuevamente al espejo. Sadisfecha agarro su bolso, su cámara digital y camino hacia su puerta.

"Himemiya-sama" una voz llamo suavemente desde afuera de la puerta de maple.

"¿Si¿Qué sucede?" Chikane dijo tranquilamente.

Himemiya Chikane, una famosa jugadora de tennis, se estaba hospedando en uno de los mas famosos hoteles de Tokyo de cinco estrellas llamado Ima Hotel. Estaba ahí no por vacaciones por supuesto, sino por negocios. Como usualmente estaba ahí para una sesión de fotografía para una revista llamada Sport Illustrated. Habia suspirado tranquilamente, ya había estado en muchas revistas y esta no era la diferencia aunque fuera internacionalmente famosa.

Chikane nació en Kyoto, Japon, aunque fuera difícil de creer. Su belleza se había ganado todas las miradas de la calle cuando llego por primera vez. No fue sorpresa que muchas personas la hayan mirado con curiosidad y murmurado en voz baja a la persona a su lado cuando reconocieron a Chikane Himemiya mientras caminaba por las calles de Tokyo. Su cabello parecido a la media noche brillaba como la luna, su esbelto, gracioso y bello cuerpo; sus ojos de zafiro y la manera en la caminaba y hacía notar su presencia hacia que las personas le dieran miradas de enviada como de admiración.

Estaba dotada de talento en todos los aspectos. Tocaba perfectamente el piano, tenía una hermosa voz, habilidad en sus manos con el arco y la flecha, y por supuesto el tennis. Cuando estaba en el instituto había derrotado a todos los jugadores de tennis que se atrevían a retarla, incluyendo hombres. Una chica de autoridad, siempre tenía una cara neutral cuando se trataba de negocios y una de suavidad en sus tiempos de relajación. Es también muy protectora con las personas que ama. Infortunadamente en sus 21 años aun no había conocido a alguien a quien amar.

"Tiene una llamada."

"Está bien, gracias." Dijo tranquilamente.

El hombre le hizo una reverencia desde afuera a pesar de que Chikane no podía verlo.

Chikane fue hacia la sala que estaba pintada de blanco y negro, pinturas extraordinariamente bellas y caras estaban colgadas en las paredes. Las cortinas que cain en las ventanas también eran blancas y negras igual que los muebles. En la esquina estaba la mesita con el teléfono, lo agarro y contesto.

"¿Alo?"

"Buenos días Himemiya-sama¿Que piensa de Tokyo¿bello verdad?" contesto alegre Sasaki Kaemon.

Kaemon, como lo indica su nombre era un hombre muy alegre y amable. El podía atraer a las mujeres con sus ojos ámbar y buena actitud. También era honesto de corazón que algunos decían que parecía un niño, siempre mostrando una encantadora sonrisa. El, manager y amigo de Himemiya Chikane era el que había arreglado que la sesión de fotos fuera en Tokyo.

"Si lo es." Sonrio al escuchar que tan emocionado estaba Kaemon.

"Ves! Hiciste bien al no rechazar mi oferta."

Chikane casi rechazo su "oferta". Su "oferta" que fue mas obligatoria. El había dicho que esto podía traer mas beneficios para ella, y claro mas dinero.

_"Por favor __Himemiya__-sama, esta es una revista internacionalmente famosa__ Serás conocida en el mundo entero__" recalco __el_

_"No me interesa la fama __Sasaki__-san." Se levanto de su silla y fue hacia la puerta. __Sorpresivamente __Kaemon__ le bloque el camino._

_"Pe... __pero__ esto podría hacer orgulloso a tu padre! Exclamo_

_Chikane__ suspiro. __Así__ es, su padre era su debilidad. __Debido a su cariño e irrompible amor hacia __Chikane__, ella siempre sintió la necesidad de pagárselo._

_"¿Qué tiene esto que ver con mi padre __Sasaki__-san? Pregunto_

_"Bueno uno es que esto podría hacer a tu compañía __mas__ famosa…" el dijo algo nervioso, miro hacia abajo mostrando más interés en el piso._

_Chikane__ rio._

_Esa siempre era la escusa cuando __Chikane__ rechazaba sus propuestas. Con su cara hacia abajo y triste le dio lastima a __Chikane__. Después de un silencio algo incomodo ella finalmente respondió._

_"__Esta__ bien."_

_Con esa respuesta __Kaemon__ la miro como si le hubiera salvado la vida.__ Abrazo a __Chikane__ algo fuerte que ella no pudo respirar._

_"Gracias__Himemiya__-sama, gracias__"_

Así es, el tenia aprecio por el dinero, pero a ella no le importaba, esto hacia de el, el hombre que es ahora.

Ella rio delicadamente. "Creo que esta no fue una oferta Sasaki-san."

Ella pudo sentir que el se sonrojo y luego agrego,

"Pero gracias por obligarme a venir, no me arrepiento de estar aquí."

"De nada Himemiya-sama." Dijo alegremente.

"Entonces… por que la llamada Sasaki-san?" pregunto

"Bueno solo quería decir que tu sesión de fotografía fue cambiada para mañana a las 4 a.m, eso está bien con usted Himemiya-sama?"

"¿Tan temprano?"

"Si, porque bueno, ellos quieren fotografiarte en las islas Izu, que están en la costa de Tokyo y consideran ese el mejor lugar."

"Está bien, pero eso no explica porque debemos estar ahí tan temprano"

"Bueno, quieren fotografiarte durante el amanecer, que lo hace más impresionante de lo que ya es."

"Ya veo. Está bien, no tengo otra opción no?"

"Si... No" dijo algo triste.

"Entonces ¿quién es el fotógrafo?"

"Olvide su nombre, pero me dijeron que ella tomo hermosas fotos."

"¿Es una mujer?"

"Si. ¿Por qué, hay algún problema con eso, Himemiya-sama?"

"No, es solo que es mi primera vez que me va a fotografiar una mujer."

"Ah por supuesto, nunca antes una mujer te ha fotografiado no es así? Podría pedirles que la reemplazaran."

"No hay necesidad Sasaki-san." _De todos modos no hay diferencia _Le hubiera gustado añadir pero no lo hizo.

"Ok Himemiya-sama. Me tengo que ir, la llamo mas tarde para decirle su nombre. Gracias por su tiempo."

"Está bien, adiós y cuídate Sasaki-san." Ella colgó fue hacia la puerta y luego al balcón.

Deslizo la puerta para abrirla y un aire tibio la atravesó haciendo su cabello flotar. Luego se apoyo en la baranda del balcón y observo a las nueves moverse lentamente. El sol estaba realmente brillante y hermoso iluminado toda la ciudad de Tokyo. Podía sentir el calor del sol y la sombre de las nubes reflejándose en su piel. Haciendo un sonido de alivio, comenzó a recordar algo de 15 años atrás.

_"¿__Chikane__ donde estas?" dijo su padre en voz alta._

_"Estoy aquí padre__" le contesto __Chikane__ y __comenzó__ a correr hacia su padre._

_"Te encontré__" su padre le comenzó a hacer cosquillas._

_"Al__..alto__pa__padre__! no __pue__… do respirar!" trataba de decir entre risas mientras trataba de escapar __de el_

_El finalmente se detuvo y abrazo a __Chikane__. Le susurro al oído,_

_"Sé que crecerás haciéndome muy orgulloso."_

Ella sonrió. _Te hare sentir orgullosa padre. _Pensó con una expresión determinada. Luego miro hacia arriba hacia la clara mañana y la luz del sol.

_¿Un fotógrafa no?_

Ese fue su último pensamiento mientras que regresaba adentro, agarro su bolso y salió a caminar un poco.

_Himeko__ estaba tan apurada que es como si estuviera corriendo por su vida. Se gano un par de miradas extrañas por eso. Finalmente bajo la velocidad cuando llego a una esquina donde estaba una simple __tienda. Las paredes de afuera eran blancas y el techo de un rojo profundo. Tomo aire y abrió despacio la pequeña puerta de acero, y se encontró con otra puerta. La golpeo un par de veces y un hombre no mucho mayor que ella de cabello oscuro y ojos color avellana abrió la puerta._

"Onogami-kun, lamento llegar tarde." Dijo Himeko algo sonrojada.

Onogami Souma, si primer enamoramiento de la infancia estaba parado frente a ella riendo.

"Como siempre" Esto hizo que Himeko se sonrojara aún más. Añadió,

"Esta bien Kurusegawa-san, estoy acostumbrado." Dándole una confortable sonrisa. Abrió la puerta un poco más y se acerco hacia Himeko con sus manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Entonces que necesitas?" Ella miro hacia él con sus ojos amatistas de perrito refiriéndose a su trabajo. Ella había tomado fotos para Souma desde que comenzó como fotógrafa independiente, más aún el fue su primer cliente.

"Bueno…"

Souma era un periodista que trabajaba en el Tokyo Times, a pesar de que podía tomar fotos el mismo no tenía la destreza que tenia Himeko.

"Solo necesito unas cuantas fotografías del parque Hoshi y sus atracciones, voy a promocionar el turismo."

"Ya está hecho!" dijo alegremente con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien." Le respondió con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.

"¿Cuándo las necesitas?"

El miro su reloj. "Como… en una hora." Le sonrió a Himeko.

"Oh genial." Dijo Himeko con algo de sarcasmo. Onogami solo rio.

"Necesitas irte ahora, tienes 59 minutos."

Como si fuera una carrera Himeko comenzó a correr apenas Souma dijo eso. Ella no respondió y solo volteo la cabeza para verlo una última vez mientras que corría a toda velocidad hacia el parque Hoshi.

Chikane caminaba por las calles pasando tiendas que en realidad no le interesaban. Mientras que cruzaba una intersección su vista se distrajo con un parque público donde los arboles de cerezo estaban completamente florecidos. A pesar de que ya había visto arboles de cerezo nunca se cansaba de verlos una vez mas. Se dirigió a la entrada del parque ansiosa por ver los botones de cerezo hasta que choco con alguien.

"Oye, mira por donde va…" No termino la oración. Chikane solo se quedo mirando a la mujer que sacudía su cabeza. _Tan… _Ella pensó. Sintió como la sangre subía hacia sus mejillas. Pensó que la chica definitivamente estaría alrededor de sus 20, pero rápidamente Chikane se paro y volvió a la realidad.

"Realmente lo siento señorita, pero necesito irme ahora mismo." Le hizo una reverencia respetuosa a Chikane, luego la mujer se fue rápidamente.

"Espera, se te cayo esto." Grito Chikane pero ella ya estaba lejos como para que la escuchara.

_Cabello dorado._

Era el único detalle que tuvo de la chica. _No olvides su linda cara._

Sacudió su cabeza con algo de sorpresa y miro el objeto que la chica había dejado caer, su cámara digital.

_Pienso que no es tan difícil de encontrar. _Recordando el cabello dorado de la mujer.

_Eso espero._

Entonces camino atravesando la entrada del parque e ignorando a los botones de cerezo yendo a encontrar a esa mujer de cabello dorado.

_Lo logre. _Pensó muy feliz. _Ahora a tomar las fotos._ Su mano fue hacia su lado derecho donde guardo su cámara digital. No sintió nada. _Que demo… donde esta_ Sus ojos amatistas fueron luego a su lado izquierdo.

"Oh no…" replico

_Debí dejarla en la casa_

"En verdad necesito hacer una real lista de cosas que hacer" se dijo a si misma.

_Pero estaba segura que la traje hasta aquí…_

"La entrada!" grito ganándose un par de miradas curiosas.

Estaba a punto de voltear cuando una melodiosa voz le hablo.

"¿Buscabas esto?"

Entonces sus ojos amatistas vieron su rostro. Su garganta se seco, no podía formular palabras coherentes, solo se le quedo viendo. _Que hermosa. _Ese pensamiento vino a ella como una tonelada de ladrillos.

"¿Señorita?" movió su mano enfrente de su rostro. De pronto mágicamente Himeko pudo hablar, pero aun sufría de un problema sentía que sus mejillas ardían.

"S—Si… Muchas gracias." Le dijo algo nerviosa.

"No es gran cosa." le dio a Himeko una sonrisa que hizo todavía que sus mejillas se enrojecieran más.

"Si lo es, me acabas de salvar mi trabajo." Himeko le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Te dije que era linda. _Le dijo su conciencia a Chikane. _Realmente linda. _Chikane le dio la razón rápidamente. Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Solo se estaban viendo la una a la otra como si esa hubiera sido la primera vez que vieran una figura femenina. Un fuerte viento hizo que cerraran sus ojos debido al polvo y de pronto les dio el tiempo de formar pensamientos y palabras coherentes.

"Ne-necesito irme ahora tengo algo importante que hacer." Hizo una reverencia se volteo y se interno entre la multitud.

Con un suspiro Chikane se dio la vuelta y fue a ver los botones de cerezo que hace poco había ignorado.

_Olvide preguntarle su nombre. _Pensaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Onogami Souma estaba escribiendo su artículo en la laptop cuando golpearon a su puerta.

_Debe ser __Himeko__ con mis fotos._

No lo era.

"Tsubasa-ni-san…" dijo mientras parpadeaba un par de veces y abría la boca de extrañes.

Con un rostro frio Tsubasa solo saludo a Souma moviendo la cabeza. Souma le devolvió el gesto y lo invito a pasar. Tsubasa entro y miro alrededor.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Souma.

"Solo paso a decir hola a mi amado y pequeño hermanito. Tengo un cliente en Tokyo." Refiriéndose a su propio trabajo.

A pesar de la frialdad de Tsubasa, el interés por su hermano es profundo e incondicional. El es entrenador personal para aquellos que quieran aprender diferentes estilos de combate con espada. Obviamente independiente.

"Ya veo. Cuantos Yens pediste?" pregunto entretenido. Sabía que su hermano mayor era conocido por sus precios sumamente ridículos y exagerados, pero debido a que era un experto bien valía la pena para algunas personas.

"Alrededor de 90000 Yens."

"¿La hora?" dijo con exasperacion.

"Si, "por qué?"

Souma solo movio la cabeza. "No crees que eso es un poco…… exagerado?" quizás no un poco…. Si no muy-

"Hmph" Fue la única respuesta que tuvo Souma, con esta Souma solo rio. _El mismo hermano mayor._

"Parece que todavía estas en el periodismo." Dijo Tsubasa mientras chequeaba un artículo de su pequeño hermano.

Souma no tuvo la oportunidad de responder porque otro golpe vino de la puerta.

Era Himeko quien lucía realmente exhausta.

"¿Estás bien Kurusegawa-san?" pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz.

"S—Si" dijo Himeko intentando respirar. Sin decir otra cosa le entrego a Souma las fotos y negativos que necesitaba. El sonrio. No fue sorpresa que las fotos fueran tomadas con gran talento, pero si fue sorpresa que ella tuviera los negativos y las fotos en tan poco tiempo.

"Como…" movió su cabeza. _No, es mejor no saberlo. _Luego continuo,

"Gracias Kurusegawa-san¿Cuánto te debo?"

"Lo de siempre." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto." Y le entrego el dinero.

"Gracias Onogami-kun."

"No, gracias a ti." Le dijo mientras le sonrió.

"Tengo que irme, necesito volver a mi casa y prepararme para un trabajo." Dijo mientras tocaba una de sus mejillas con una mano y unas gotas de sudor caían desde su frente.

"Ok, adiós. Gracias de nuevo por las fotos."

"No hay problema." Le sonrió dulcemente, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Onogami Souma vio a Hiimeko irse hasta que sus ojos ya no la vieron mas, se volteo y se encontró con los fríos ojos rubí de Tsubasa.

"También me tengo que ir, mi cliente me espera." Se oyeron sus pasos cada vez mas fuertes mientras se acercaba a la puerta y hacia Souma.

"Ok nii-san. Vuelve pronto y cuidate." Tsubasa no respondió y Souma abrió la puerta para el. Luego de que perdiera de vista a Tsubasa volvió a su artículo y empezó a escoger y organizar todas las fotos que Himeko había tomado que serian buenas para el artículo. Lo que en realidad era difícil, ya que todas las fotos que tomo Himeko eran como siempre hermosas. Suspiro y apago la laptop necesitaba un descanso de todas las noches sin dormir que paso por tratar de hacer el articulo perfecto. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y se tiro sobre la cama. Mientras que caía lentamente en la cama sintió como el cansancio lo llenaba, y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Inmediatamente entro en un sueño profundo. Solo espero que pudiera despertar pronto y terminar el artículo, ya que mañana se vencía su plazo.

Himeko llego a su departamento en el condominio y comenzó a quitarse la ropa de su sudado cuerpo. Llevo su ropa hacia la lavadora, lentamente metiéndola en el agujero. Cerro la compuerta y presiono el botón de encendido, haciendo que la maquina produjera un suave ruido. Luego fue al baño, giro la llave de la ducha y salió agua caliente para que volviera a tomar un baño.

Luego de la ducha, se puso ropa cómoda, un camisón y short y fue a la sala a ver TV. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Aun eran las 10 am., dos horas antes de su esperado encuentro. No había nada bueno en la TV así que la apago y se recostó, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Antes ella no sentía cansancio luego de sentir la adrenalina que le provocaba el tomar fotos. _Y conocer a esa hermosa chica._ Su conciencia la traiciono, sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. De pronto recordó cada detalle del rostro de la mujer. El cabello como la media noche, los misteriosos ojos zafiro, los labios rosados, las curvas de su cuerpo, especialmente sus largas piernas...

No pudo terminar su pensamiento, ya que sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse aun mas como si pudiera sentir el calor del infierno. A pesar de que le parecía familiar haberla visto en algún lado no lograba recordar de donde. Estaba tan desactualizada que ni siquiera sabía que es lo que pasaba. Felizmente que no era periodista como Onogami Souma si no la hubieran despedido de inmediato. Rio en su interior.

_Espero que __Mako__-chan me __de__ un trabajo que dure un tiempo. _Pensó mientras se despertaba ya que dormir no le ayudaba en nada. Además no podía cerrar los ojos debido a que la misteriosa chica peli-azul lleno su mente. Trato de olvidarse de eso y recordó que tenía que limpiar su habitación.

Al fin, la lista de cosas que hacer en su memoria era útil. Agarro un paño para cubrirse del polvo, una escoba, un recogedor, un trapeador y un balde de agua.

"Muy bien." Su rostro mostro determinación mientras ataba el paño a su cabeza. Mientras entraba al cuarto su cara cambio a una de miedo. _Ugh_fue lo único que pensó.

"Puedo hacerlo" dijo mientras golpeaba con un puño su mano derecha en la izquierda de suavemente. Comenzó por agarrar toda la ropa que estaba dispersada y la llevo a la lavadora. Como la ropa que se quito hace poco aun estaba ahí dejo el resto de la ropa a un lado. Volvió a la habitación y recogió todas las fotos que estaban dispersas para ponerlas sobre su cama. Luego comenzó a barrer el piso de madera de la habitación sin olvidarse de los rincones escondidos. Luego limpio las ventanas de la habitación con un paño y estornudo ligeramente debido al polvo. Después de que las ventanas estaban limpias y brillantes comenzó a trapear el piso. Gotas de sudor caían desde su frente hasta su cuello debido al cansancio de limpiar la habitación. Un poco de polvo se quedo en sus mejillas cuando se limpio la cara con la mano.

Y en un instante el cuarto estaba limpio. Sonrió y elogio a si misma por todo el trabajo duro. Se quito el paño de la cabeza y lo puso con el resto de la ropa sucia al costado de la lavadora y la ropa que había puesto a lavar aún seguía ahí. Noto que la lavadora ya no hacia ruido y reemplazo el contenido con otro paquete de ropa. Satisfecha fue de nuevo a la sala y se recostó de nuevo. Fue cansada su experiencia y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Su mente se lleno con pensamientos de la mujer peli-azul…. de nuevo.

Lo primero que noto al despertar fue el reloj. Eran las 11:30 am. Se levanto inmediatamente y tomo la ducha más corta de toda su vida. Después de 10 minutos completos en el baño se envolvió en la toalla, corrió hasta su closet. _Voy a estar tarde… otra vez__ Se quejo_. Se puso un top blanco con una chaqueta rosa sin mangas y unos jeans. Se sentó para ponerse mejor los jeans y estos finalmente se deslizaron por sus piernas. Comenzó a ponerse sus zapatos y ato los cordones. Cuando estuvo lista agarro su bolso fue afuera y se dirigió a la cafetería.

Mientras que se acercaba a la esquina sus ojos amatistas divisaron inmediatamente la cafetería. Entro y vio a Makoto tomando un cappuccino. Cuando Makoto la vio, la llamo con la mano para que se acercara. Ella se acerco y se sento en frente de su mejor amiga y ex compañera de habitación.

"Tarde como siempre¿no Himeko?" Suspiro. Himeko se sonrojo y Makoto rio suavemente.

"Vamos, alégrate un poco."

"S—Si" Aun sonrojada. Makoto llamo a un mesero para que tomara la orden de su mejor amiga. El mesero saco un lapicero y espero paciente por la orden de Himeko.

"Mocha por favor." Pidió amablemente, el mesero asintió y dejo al dúo.

"Entonces¿Cuál es el…" Himeko fue interrumpida de nuevo

"¿El trabajo para ti?" dijo Makoto, Himeko se tenso cuando sus ojos esmeraldas miraron a sus amatistas.

"Si." Dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

"No creerás lo que te tengo" dijo con excitación.

"¿Qué es?, pruébame" la reto Himeko.

Saotome Makoto se acerco a Himeko y le susurro a su oído de tal manera que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. Makoto se hizo hacia atrás y miro la cara incrédula de Himeko.

"¿Qué?!!" Grito Himeko atrayendo las miradas de las otras mesas. Makoto se sorprendió y le dio una gran sonrisa estando feliz por su mejor amiga.

"Tienes que estar bromeando Mako-chan. Tu sabes que nunca contratarían a uno independiente, tienen a muchos fotógrafos profesionales." Le dijo en un tono de incredibilidad.

"Es la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Se impresionaron con tus fotos y solo quieren que vayas de inmediato." Respondió Makoto. Era verdad, Makoto nunca le había mentido desde que se hicieron amigas.

"Wow. Entonces¿Cuándo voy a hacerlo?" se dijo casi a si misma. El mesero regreso con su bebida y la puso sobre la mesa. Después de que se fue, Makoto le dijo,

"Alrededor de las 4 am. de mañana"

"¿Tan temprano? Ni siquiera puedo despertarme a las 7 sin la alarma Mako-chan."

"Quieren que tomes las fotos mientras que sale el sol."

"Hmm, si eso haría que la foto saliera mejor." Dijo dándole una sonrisa analizando esa posibilidad.

"Por nada del mundo, vayas tarde. Esta es una oportunidad que solo se da una vez en la vida ¿sabes?" su cara se volvió seria.

Himeko paso saliva en señal de nerviosismo. "No iré tarde." Miro hacia arriba mostrando determinación. Su mejor amiga solo rio.

"Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad Mako-chan!" Ella la abrazo con fuerza olvidándose de su mocha.

"No hay problema, no hay problema." Dijo Makoto. Himeko se hizo hacia atrás sentándose de nuevo en su silla, comenzó a pensar y su cara se volvió sería.

"Dime Mako-chan…"

"¿Hm?" Estaba tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

"¿A quien voy a fotografiar en las islas Izu?"

"Himemiya Chikane." Cuando Himeko oyó ese nombre sintió un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad, pero nunca había tenido amigos cercanos que se llamaran así. _Debe ser algún conocido._ Pensó. Aun así le sintió como si hubiera conocido ese nombre por años. Pero…

"¿Quién es ella?" Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron de la impresión y se atoro con su bebida. Himeko tomo del hombro a Makoto preocupada por su mejor amiga.

"¿Estás bien Mako-chan?"

"¿Me estas diciendo que no sabes quien es Himemiya Chikane?"

"Si." Se sonrojo.

"Debes estar bromeando." Fue su turno de asombrarse y siguió,

"Himemiya Chikane viene de una familia muy importante y es muy famosa por su belleza y talento en la cancha. A vencido a cada persona que se ha atrevido a retarla. Incluso hombres. Ya ha ganado tres torneos internacionales haciendo trizas a su oponente y con el trofeo en la mano!" dijo con énfasis y siguió,

"Ha aparecido en la portada de todas las revistas que conozco y me entere que es una persona extremadamente talentosa. Puede cantar, tocar el piano y es talentosa para la arquería."

"Wow, debe ser una gran persona." Dijo Himeko mientras le brillaban los ojos.

"¿Gran? Es asombrosa, más que perfecta." Agrego Makoto.

"Tiene novio o…" pregunto curiosa.

"Nop, ella nunca ha experimentado la esencia del amor. Sé que suena difícil de creer pero ha rechazado a todo hombre que ha encantado, incluso algunas mujeres!" su tono se sobresalto.

"Ya veo." Himeko apoyo su mejilla en el dedo índice de su mano derecha, su expresión era difícil de entender.

"¿Cómo luce?" continuo interrogando a su mejor amiga.

"Bueno, tiene cabello azul…"

_Cabello como la media noche…_

"Hermosos ojos azules,"

_Esos ojos de zafiro…_

"Piel clara,"

_La piel cremosa…_

"Labios rosados,"

_Labios suaves y hermosos…_

Las palabras de Makoto ya no llegaban a los oídos de Himeko. Ella quedo en shock. La mujer que había conocido en el parque Hoshi… ella era Himemiya Chikane! Su corazón se acelero, sus mejillas se volvieron más calientes que el sol.

"¿Estás bien¿Himeko?" su mejor amiga la volvió a la realidad.

"Ah, si."

"No te ves tan bien, quizás deberías ir a tu casa."

"Quizás." Dudo un poco y se dirigió a la salida.

"Adiós Himeko, buena suerte mañana." Le dijo Makoto en voz alta.

Ella le sonrió a Makoto y pensó,

_Realmente necesito eso. Dioses, ayúdenme._

El celular de Chikane sonó distrayéndola de sus pensamientos diarios. Hace tres horas, luego del encuentro con esa mujer de cabello dorado, vio a los arboles de cerezo bailar con el viento y flotar en todas las direcciones, y ahora estaba almorzando en un costoso restaurante.

Cogió su teléfono con una sola mano, presiono un botón y se lo puso en la oreja izquierda.

"¿Si?"

"Buenas tardes Himemiya-sama, lamento interrumpirla. Llamo en mal momento?" Era la voz de Kaemon.

_Demasiado tarde. _Pensó Chikane y sus piro para sus adentros, respondió,

"No. ¿Qué es lo que sucede Sasaki-san?"

"Ya se el nombre de la fotógrafa. Les acabo de preguntar hace poco."

"Ah." _Pero de to__das maneras no creo que sea importante. _Quiso añadir pero noto la voz entusiasta de Kaemon.

"¿Entonces… como se llama? Continuo.

"Su nombre es Kurusegawa Himeko." La golpeo. _Creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes, en algún lugar. _Ella negó con la cabeza. _No, __sentí__ como si hubiera conocido ese nombre por años. Pero…_

"Nunca he escuchado de ella."

"Es razonable porque no es famosa y el mundo aun no conoce su talento… aun no."

"Ya veo…" Se formo un silencio incomodo. Chikane lo rompió.

"¿Eso es todo Sasaki-san?"

"S-Si."

"Está bien, adiós y gracias."

"Buenos días y cuídese Himemiya-sama" ambos colgaron.

Ella miro hacia las ventanas, observo a las personas que estaban demasiado absortas en lo que estaban haciendo, volvió a mirar a su comida. Y comenzó a comer de nuevo.

Luego de que termino dejo el dinero, que era mucho más de lo que valdría la comida, en la carta de la mesa. Se paro dirigiéndose a la salida. El personal siempre cortes y respetuoso le hizo una reverencia y le agradeció por comer en el lugar. Cuando salió se encontró con el sol de la mañana, tan brillante y hermoso que pudo quedarse ahí solo viéndolo. Negó con la cabeza. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Continuo su camino hacia el hotel de cinco estrellas.

"Kurusegawa Himeko…" se murmuro a ella misma. Su boca sonrió al decir el nombre y fue tan natural para su lengua pronunciarlo que parecía que estaba destinada a decir el nombre de la fotógrafa. Se iban a conocer mañana a las 4 am. en las islas Izu. Y ella sentía curiosidad por como iría a lucir la fotógrafa.


	2. Reunion Inesperada

**Fotografía 2: Reunión Inesperada**

"_**El amor ve con el corazón y no con la mente" - Shakespeare**_

El aire era sereno y el sol aun no salía. Todos aquellos que estaban sobrios en Tokyo aun se encontraban abrigados en sus camas, sumidos en sueños de los cuales aun no despertaban por lo menos dentro de dos horas. En cuanto a Himeko estaba sonriente, señal de un muy agradable sueño.

"_Himeko…" Le murmuro una voz melodiosa. Ambas personas estaban en una cama tamaño queen, juntas la una a la otra solo disfrutando su mutua compañía. Himeko estaba recostada de costado en frente de esa persona, y la mejilla y barbilla de esta persona estaban sobre la cabeza de Himeko. Los brazos de esa persona estaban encima de Himeko sin dejar espacio entre ellos. Estaban hablando sobre cualquier cosa: recuerdos felices, bromas y otras cosas que solo incluían a ellas._

"_¿Si?" Sus ojos aun cerrados, relajada de las caricias de esa persona._

"_¿Vamos estar recostadas aquí todo el día? Su tono mostraba un poco de entusiasmo._

"_Si, solo quiero estar contigo en la cama todo el día." Contesto Himeko. Se formo un silencio confortable, ninguno de las dos quería hablar. La persona la abrazo con fuerza y Himeko no le importo. Su cabeza se volteo de lado acercándose al oído izquierdo de Himeko._

"_Te amo Himeko." Dijo suavemente y beso su oreja tiernamente._

"_Yo también te amo, --" _

"_**-- quiero ser todo para ti…**_

_**Y voy a darte cada pequeña cosa que tengo…**_

_**Porque eres más de lo que alguien puede necesitar…**_

_**Es por eso que digo que en verdad eres mi destino…"**_

Si Himeko hubiera gritado mas fuerte hubiera alcanzado la escala de Richter. Miro la alarma de su reloj. _2 am?! _Maldijo en su interior y pensó sorprendida, _Por supuesto, la sesión de fotos! _Se paro y fue apresurada hacia el baño, sus ojos aun estaban casi cerrados de la fatiga. Intento despertarse mojándose la cara con agua fría pero no fue de mucha ayuda. _Y estaba teniendo un gran sueño. _El sueño. Sus ojos se abrieron, sus manos fueron a su oído izquierdo. Se sonrojo mientras que recordaba cada pequeño detalle del sueño y para ella se sintió demasiado real, demasiado vivido. _Quien era esa persona? _Negó fuerte con su cabeza. _No debo pensar en eso ahora, tengo que ir a las islas Izu de inmediato._

Deslizo la puerta de la ducha y entro. Giro la llave y el agua de la ducha comenzó a mojar su cabeza. Se jabono rápidamente y trataba de masajear su cabello al mismo tiempo. Luego de una ducha de 5 minutos volvió a la habitación y escogió un par de jeans. Quiso probarse los dos para escoger cual ponerse, se puso uno en la pierna izquierda y otro en la derecha, le tomo 10 minutos completos escoger y ponerse uno. Luego se puso una blusa negra. Después de otros 20 minutos--10 minutos quejándose y 10 vistiéndose--agarro una barra proteínica de la refrigeradora, chequeo todo antes de salir, apago las luces. Agarro su chaqueta blanca, su bolso y su otra cámara digital--que era una Canon Digital Rebel XT, hecha especialmente para ocasiones especiales--y salió.

_Me pregunto cómo reaccionara Himemiya-sama cuando sepa que con la que se tropezó ayer es su fotógrafa. _Se rio algo nerviosa y trato de encontrar un taxi. Luego de un minuto encontró uno y fue al puerto para llegar a las islas Izu.

Ni siquiera noto que por primera vez en toda su vida no iría a llegar tarde.

Se dirigía a comprar un boleto pero fue detenida por un hombre que lucía alrededor de treinta. El estaba utilizando anteojos negros asi que no lo reconoció por completo. Llevaba un terno del mismo color y sostenía un celular pegado a su oreja izquierda.

"¿Eres Kurusegawa Himeko?" Los oídos de Himeko notaron su voz profunda y acento americano. Antes de que Himeko estudiara Ingles aunque no lo pareciera ahora lograba hablarlo con fluidez.

"Uhm… Si." Contesto nerviosa y lista para saltar al agua si tenía la oportunidad.

"Sigueme."

Ella lo hizo. Paso por la oficina de boletos y el bote que la llevaría a las islas Izu. Estaba confundida así que tiro de la manga del hombre.

"¿Qué sucede?" Dijo mientras aun seguía caminando de frente sin voltear a mirarla.

"Creo—que—pasamos—el" trato de decir.

"Tenemos listo un bote privado para usted señorita Kurusegawa, la llevara más rápido que cualquier bote de Tokyo." Dijo sin demostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro.

"Ya veo." Afirmo con su cabeza.

Luego de llegar al final del pasillo, vio un bote muy sofisticado flotando tranquilo con las olas calmadas. Era un yate pintado de blanco y las ventanas eran brillantes como el cristal.

"Wow." Dijo con un tono de sorpresa y entusiasmo.

Se acerco hacia la rampa y ahora estaba sobre el brillante piso de madera. Fue hacia las barras de metal de bote y sintió como el viento atravesaba su rostro y su cabello dorado. Sintio una mano en su hombro y volteo su cabeza a la derecha. Era el conductor del bote.

"¿Lista para irnos señorita Kurusegawa?" le sonrió.

Le calculaba unos veinte, parecía algo joven pero aparentemente sabia de su profesión. Tenía un desordenado cabello ébano y ojos plomos, utilizaba una camisa blanca y unos jeans modernos.

"Si." Le sonrió de vuelta.

Retiro su mano del hombro de ella y tomo el mando de los controles. Luego el motor rugió con intensidad giro el timón hacia la derecha y emprendió el camino. Ahora dentro del mar el hombre en traje negro le advirtió a Himeko que entrara. Lo hizo y se sentó en una silla mientras miraba a través de las ventanas. Dándole al conductor una señal el bote acelero a toda velocidad haciendo que Himeko casi se caiga de la silla.

_Ahí voy islas Izu. _Dio un gran suspiro y continúo mirando al impredecible mar.

Alrededor de las 2: am.

Himemiya Chikane ya había tomado una ducha, estaba despierta y muy alerta. Usando unos pantalones cortos negros y una chaqueta negra con el cierre arriba encima de su blusa blanca, amarro su largo cabello en una cola. Entonces el teléfono sonó ruidosamente a través de la habitación dejándola de hacer silenciosa. Contesto el teléfono y respondió cordialmente.

"¿Alo?"

"Buenos días Himemiya-sama, su limosina está esperando afuera del hotel y su jet ya arribo al aeropuerto."

"Muy bien, gracias por informarme."

"Un placer."

Con eso, ella colgó el teléfono agarro su bolso y salió del hotel. Ahí vio una limosina negra y un hombre, alrededor de los 50, vestido de negro parado al costado. Se acerco con gracia y fue saludada con una gran reverencia antes de abrirle la puerta. El tomo su bolso y lo puso en la maletera. Luego de que Himemiya Chikane estuviera adentro cerró la puerta y fue al asiento del conductor. Unos pocos segundo después el auto se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Una vez en el aeropuerto el conductor abrió la puerta y le alcanzo su bolso. El se despidió con otra reverencia.

"Buenos días Himemiya-sama y buena suerte."

"Buenos días a usted también." Ella le devolvió una pequeña reverencia y siguió de frente a la compuerta. Una vez que alcanzo el túnel de salida fue saludad otra vez, pero en esta ocasión fue su mucama, Otoha. Ella le dio una reverencia y le sonrió a Chikane

"Buenos días Ojou-sama, ¿está entusiasmada?"

_No realmente, es solo otro negocio donde toman una foto de mí y que ya se ha visto en cada revista en la que pueda pensar. _"Si lo estoy." Dándole una sonrisa a medias.

"Está bien Ojou-sama, por favor tome asiento." Le indico con su mano derecha. Cuando se sentó ella continuo,

"Abróchese el cinturón Ojou-sama, y por favor no se agite tanto está bien? Puede que el vuelo le caiga mal." Otoha también se sentó en una de las sillas y abrocho su cinturón.

Chikane suspiro en su interior. _Esto lo he hecho un millón de veces Otoha-san, ¿debes seguir diciéndome eso? _"No lo hare."

El capitán hablo por el comunicador del jet diciendo que irían a despegar. Pocos minutos después el jet iba camino a las islas Izu.

Después de 20 minutos el jet arribo a la costa aterrizando con una habilidad increíble. Himemiya Chikane desabrocho su cinturón y se dirigió a la puerta de salida del jet. Cuando le dio un vistazo al paisaje de las islas Izu sintió el fresco aire y oyó las suaves olas del mar.

"Ojou-sama…" dijo Otoha mientras le alcanzaba su bolso y sacando a Chikane de sus pensamientos.

"Si, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Buena suerte."

Volteo su cabeza mirando a Otoha a los ojos. Le contesto sinceramente con un "Gracias" y bajo por las escaleras de metal. Otoha se despidió con la mano de Himemiya Chikane aun cuando no podía verla y luego volvió a su asiento.

_Su padre estaría orgulloso de usted Ojou-sama. _Otoha sonrió internamente y le dio la señal al piloto de que podían despegar. Él lo hizo y volaron de regreso a Tokyo.

Mientras que el jet se perdía de la vista de Chikane miro hacia el océano y su habilidad en la geografía resalto. Reconocía solo con mirar cada longitud y latitud, reconocía fácilmente a la isla Toshima. Volteo y reconoció flores camelia que hacían lucir a la isla de color rojo. Sonrió al estar en lo correcto. Volvió a voltear la cabeza hacia el océano y vio la pequeña imagen de un bote acercándose a la isla. _Debe ser la fotógrafa._ Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión pero sonrió internamente. No sabía porque, pero se sentía cada vez más curiosa en saber cómo luciría la fotógrafa. Y ahora tendría la oportunidad de saber.

Ni siquiera noto que por primera vez estaba un poco interesada en saber acerca del fotógrafo, en este caso fotógrafa, que tomaría sus fotos.

Rompiendo sus pensamientos, una voz la llamo suavemente.

"Señorita Himemiya." Él le hizo una reverencia y continúo. "Mi nombre es Anthony, soy del personal de Sport Illustrated, soy su estilista." Su acento mostraba que era claramente americano. Himemiya Chikane le respondió con su ingles muy fluido.

"Un placer conocerlo."

"Igualmente, debería ponerla al día de lo que vamos a hacer." Dándole una pequeña sonrisa Chikane asintió dejándolo que continuara.

"El tema que vamos a tratar el próximo mes es obviamente usted. Bueno, vamos a mostrar un perfil sobre usted, las estadísticas de sus juegos, y otras cosas. La trajimos aquí a la isla Toshima por que necesitamos sus fotografías. Se lo que debería estar pensando, que hay millones de fotografías de sus juegos. Pero esas ya están cubiertas así que queremos dar unas que aún no estén en las revistas. Como esta también es, mmm, bueno una revista para hombres, le tomaremos unas fotografías en bikini, porque a decir verdad también es la edición de verano. Y esta es la parte buena: en vez de conseguir las modelos de siempre vamos a juntar atletas famosas y hacerlas posar en trajes de baño. Así que es como la edición de atletas en traje de baño. Creímos que sería una muy buena venta." Le dijo terminando con una sonrisa en la que mostro los dientes.

"Ya veo, está bien."

"¿Entonces no le importa?"

"No."

"Genial! Entonces debe ir a cambiarse ahora mismo, ahí vera a Matisse ella está usando una chaqueta verde, la reconocerá rápido." El señalo hacia un set puesto al otro lado de la playa. _No lo note antes, oh bueno. _Ella le asintió con la cabeza y fue al set que estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de donde ella se encontraba.

Cuando llego al set fue saludada por una mujer de chaqueta verde. _Ella debe ser Matisse. _Pensó Chikane.

"Hola señorita Himemiya. Soy Matisse, seré la que se va a encargar de vestirla." Dijo mientras que le daba una sonrisa.

"Gusto en conocerla Matisse-san. Entonces ¿dónde y que tengo que vestir?"

Ella rio con energía, "directamente a los negocios ¿no es así? Bueno se vestirá en nuestra tienda." Señalo hacia una gran tienda blanca rodeada de las personas de Sports Illustrated hablando y trabajando en el set. Continuo,

"y esto es lo que va a utilizar." Le mostro a Himemiya Chikane un bikini de rayas.

"Está bien, muchas gracias Matisse-san." Le dijo mientras lo recibía.

"De nada Miss Himemiya, ya debería ir a cambiarse, Anthony la maquillara y peinara luego de que se lo ponga, solo llámeme."

Chikane asintió y se dirigió a la tienda, ahí una silla de maquillaje, un estante lleno de ellos y un gran espejo en frente a estos estaban a la derecha. En la izquierda estaba el vestidor así que camino de frente a el. Se saco su ropa incluyendo su ropa interior, la doblo y la coloco en su maleta. Se puso el bikini y se miro al espejo. Satisfecha salió del vestidor y de la tienda y se encontró con un par de miradas hambrientas que se fijaban en ella. Esto siempre pasaba cada vez que iba a la playa y ahora no era diferente. Suspiro por dentro y fue en busca de Matisse. Cuando la encontró le toco el hombro. Matisse volteo y sonrió.

"Hey! Luce genial! Muy bien solo espere aquí, llamare a Anthony." Mattise corrió a buscar a Anthony, cuando lo encontró el fue con Chikane y su expresión era la misma que la de Matisse.

"Wow. Se ve realmente preciosa, Creo que ya no necesitamos ponerle maquillaje." Le dio el cumplido a Chikane sinceramente. Ella solo le sonrio.

"Solo un poco de rubor y un color claro de lápiz labial será suficiente. Entonces vayamos a la tienda." El continuo.

Ambos lo hicieron. Cuando Chikane se sentó Anthony comenzó a aplicar el maquillaje. Y solo después de dos minutos acabo.

"Listo. Ahora para el cabello pienso que lo dejamos suelto y solo con una banda para el cabello, ¿no cree?" Dijo con un tono de satisfacción. Chikane asintió, se paro y alcanzo una de color azul para ponérsela. Mientras que lo hacia su cabello caía con cuidado y gracia. Anthony termino por acomodársela con gentileza.

"Perfecto. Vayamos al set." Chikane fue al set y se sentó en una de las sillas, ahí fue saludada por el diseñador del set y director que se llamaba Mark.

"Buenos días señorita Himemiya. ¿Cómo esta?"

"Bien, gracias. ¿y usted?"

"Mejor que nunca." Dijo sonriéndole pícaramente.

"Entonces Mark-san ¿cuándo vamos a comenzar?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Apenas llegue la señorita Kurusegawa." Dijo mientras comenzaba a dirigir las luces y otros artefactos.

_Por supuesto, la fotógrafa. _Pensó Chikane y miro el reloj que tenia Mark en la muñeca izquierda. _3:45 am. y el sol ya está saliendo._

"Llegamos señorita Kurusegawa." Dijo el hombre de negro con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Oh, gracias." Respondió algo nerviosa mientras se paraba y dirigía a la rampa. Ahí fue recibida por un fresca y tibia brisa y una vaga esencia de flores de camelia. Inhalo la esencia con los ojos cerrados, y camino hasta alcanzar la costa con el hombre aun parado en la rampa vigilándola.

Mientras que miraba alrededor vio luces y tiendas a su derecha, inmediatamente supo que ese era el personal y set de Sports Illustrated. Respiro profundo y se dirigió ahí. _Solo calmate Himeko, es solo una sesión fotográfica dirigida por una famosa revista internacional, y yo solo voy a tomar fotos de una famosa y hermosa jugadora de tenis. _Sacudio su cabeza mientras seguía caminando. _Esta bien eso no ayudo solo hizo las cosas peor._

Cuando alcanzo el set fue recibida por Anthony, Matisse y Mark.

"Hola, tu debes ser Himeko Kurusegawa, un placer. Soy Anthony, Ella es Matisse y Mark." Dijo mientras los señalaba. Himeko se sonrojo al ver que era el centro de atención.

"U-un placer conocerlos" les dio una reverencia.

Anthony sonrió y se resistió a ir y piñizcar una mejilla de la mujer de cabellos dorados, en estos días no hay tantas personas respetuosas y lindas como Himeko.

"Bueno, debes conocer a tu modelo." Le dijo Matisse guiñándole el ojo. Mark asintió.

Himeko trago saliva al oírlo. Si que estaba nerviosa hoy. Por supuesto que sabia que su modelo era Himemiya Chikane, pero lo que la puso nerviosa fue su primera impresión de ayer frente a la jugadora de tenis.

"O-ok" Los tres le abrieron el paso a Himeko y señalaron hacia el set donde se sentó la jugadora de tenis.

Cuando puso la vista en Chikane sentada en una silla frente a ella, solo con un bikini, su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder tan fuerte que se podía freír un huevo en ellas. _Genial Dioses, ayúdenme! _Grito en su interior al darse cuenta que se le había quedado viendo a la jugadora de tenis como un perro hambriento frente a un gran y jugoso trozo de carne. Himemiya Chikane también noto esto, y levanto una ceja. Ella tampoco lo estaba mostrando por fuera, pero estaba realmente sorprendida de cómo Himeko resulto ser la fotografa con la que había chocado ayer en el Hoshi Park.

En ese instante Himeko tuvo el poder para recuperar la compostura y le hizo una reverencia a Chikane.

"L-lo siento Miya-sama!" Dijo disculpándose y con su cabeza aun abajo.

"No hace falta." Dándole a Himeko una sincera sonrisa y continuo,

"Corrígeme si me equivoco Kurusegawa-san, pero eres la misma persona con la que me tropecé ayer?" Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo linda que era Himeko. _Especialmente aun esta sonrojada. _Le dijo su conciencia, pero ella ignoraba esto.

"S-Si Miya-sama, y otra vez gracias por devolverme mi cámara."

"De nada."

"Esperen, ustedes ya se conocen?" Interrumpió Anthony.

"Algo así." Dijo Chikane tranquila.

"Ya veo, comencemos!" dijo Matisse levantando el puño al aire.

Y con eso Himeko agarro su cámara y comenzó a prepararla.

"Ok señorita Kurusegawa, la señorita Himemiya estará en el agua, así que su cámara debe estar… aquí." Dijo Mark mientras apuntaba hacia la marca. Himeko asintió y puso la cámara en el lugar, que ya estaba en un trípode.

"Y usted señorita Himemiya estará alla." Apunto a la superficie de las aguas bajas. Asintió satisfecho de que Chikane comenzara a entrar a las aguas. Cuando Mark volteo se encontró con varios pulgares arriba. Luego fue al monitor mirando diferentes ángulos a la vez, filmando el progreso en la sesión de fotos.

"¿Señorita Kurusegawa?" dijo Anthony detrás de Himeko mirando hacia Chikane.

"¿Si?" dijo mirándolo con sus ojos de cachorro color amatista.

"Haga lo suyo." Le dijo dándole una señal. Himeko trago saliva en silencio asintiendo y mirando a través del lente de la cámara. Cuando este vio a Himemiya Chikane, Himeko se volvió a sonrojar. _Es tan hermosa. Especialmente con el sol iluminándola. _Pensó en silencio. Luego noto otra cosa en Chikane. Estaba utilizando una cadena de metal pero el pendiente llamo su atención. Era una concha rosada. Exactamente como la suya. Su corazón se detuvo. _Podría ser que…_

Los ojos zafiro de Himemiya Chikane se quedaban viendo a Himeko, notando otra vez su sonrojo. _Adorable. _Sonrió por adentro. Luego comenzó a posar, sus ojos zafiros directos a la lente de la cámara. Trataba de concentrarse pero a veces se sorprendía así misma de quedársele mirando a la fotógrafa de pelo dorado.

Mientras que pasaba cada pose y fotografía, la sonrisa de Mark comenzó a crecer más. _Ella es natural en esto. _Pensó refiriéndose a la habilidad de Himeko con la fotografía. Era como respirar. Era como si Himeko estuviera destinada a ser la fotógrafa de Chikane, y Chikane destinada a ser su modelo. _Necesito contactarla un día de estos._

Luego de unos 20 minutos habían acabado.

"¿Están todas bien?" pregunto ella algo nerviosa.

"No." Dijeron los tres al unisonó. Los ojos de Himeko parecían llorar en cualquier momento. Luego ellos añadieron,

"Todas están perfectas."

Y con eso la expresión de Himeko cambio por completo, hizo una reverencia y se excuso para ir por algo de agua.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación, Chikane volvió a la costa y se dirigió a los tres.

"¿Todos están satisfechos?" les pregunto.

"Más que satisfechos." Respondió rápido Matisse. Chikane solo asintió y fue hacia su maleta que estaba al costado del dispensador de agua. Ahora necesitaba hablar con Himeko. Abrió su maleta y cogió una toalla que la coloco alrededor de sus hombros. Noto que Himeko la estaba viendo de lado con sus ojos amatistas, sonrió por dentro por ser una señal de que podía hablar con ella ahora. Pero se detuvo cuando Himeko se quito su chaqueta y vio una concha rosada, un pendiente, alrededor de su cuello.

"Ese…" Murmuro para ella, inaudible para todos pero audible para Himeko.

"¿Si, que sucede Miya-sama?"

"Ese pendiente…" La mano derecha de Chikane fue inconscientemente hacia la concha rosada.

"Si. Luce igual que la mía. ¿Cómo obtuvo la suya Miya-sama?" La mano izquierda de Himeko también fue a su pendiente. Ahora estaba cara a cara con la jugadora de tenis.

"No me creerías." Negó con su cabeza suavemente.

"Pruébeme." Le sonrió sinceramente Himeko, haciendo arder las mejillas de Chikane sin ser tan obvio.

"Bueno…" Chikane comenzó a contarle la historia mientras Himeko escuchaba atenta.

_Una Himemiya Chikane de nueve años de edad estaba caminando por la costa de la playa Kotobikihama. Se sentó y miro hacia el mar, las olas viniendo sin sentido. Entonces unos pasos casi inaudibles a su derecha se acercaban. Vio al lugar de donde venia el sonido y vio a la niña más linda que jamás había visto. La niña de cabello dorado se arrodillaba sonriendo victoriosa por algo._

_¡Si!" Grito la niña y alzo ambas manos sosteniendo algo como si le mostrara a los dioses un gran regalo. Eran dos conchas rosadas, idénticas, obviamente antes habían sido una sola concha. Me miro sonrojada y avergonzada por la manera en la que se emociono._

"_Lo siento." Ella se disculpo y hizo una reverencia. Chikane pensó que ella saldría corriendo, pero en vez de eso la pequeña de cabello dorado fue de frente a ella y se sentó a su lado. Chikane se movió y la miro como si estuviera loca, pero recupero la compostura y miro de nuevo al mar ignorándola._

"_¿Qué estas mirando?" Le pregunto la niña, sin que sus raros ojos amatistas dejaran de mirar su rostro._

"_Solo la puesta de sol." Respondió fríamente._

"_Ya veo."_

_Luego se llevo una sorpresa. La niña se reclino en el hombro de Chikane y cerro sus ojos. Chikane se quedo quieta y mirándola. Lo gracioso era que ni siquiera la empujo, a pesar de que era una extraña._

"_Es extraño como te acabo de conocer, pero siento como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde hace años."_

_Chikane estaba a punto de responderle pero una voz masculina llamo a la chica._

"_Oye! Nos tenemos que ir!" Le grito un niño mientras le hacía señales con la mano._

"_Está bien Souma-chan!" Grito mientras su cabeza dejaba el hombro de Chikane._

"_¿Ya te vas?" El tono en el que pregunto Chikane era un poco de decepción._

"_Si, es una lastima, pero no somos de aquí." Le sonrio tristemente la niña._

"_Ya veo."_

"_Toma. Es un recuerdo ¿está bien?, tengo dos asi que cada una podemos tener una. Mi padre dice que ninguna concha se parece a otra, así que estas dos no pueden encajar perfectamente con ninguna otra, solo entre ellas. Así…" Le dijo la niña sonrojándose y dándole la otra mitad de la concha rosa._

"_Podremos reconocernos encajando la otra parte de la concha." Continúo Chikane por ella. La niña se animo y le sonrió dulcemente. _

"_Si. Ahora me tengo que ir." Le dijo mientras se despedía de ella con el brazo y corría al lado opuesto de la playa donde estaba el muchacho. Chikane le devolvió el gesto y suspiro, luego fue con su padre quien la llamaba de igual manera._

"Y no nos hemos visto durante… doce años." Chikane termino como si lo estuviera recordando. Himeko se quedo quieta, estupefacta por la historia. Chikane alzo una ceja mirándola y tomo su hombro.

"¿Está bien Kurusegawa-san?" Pregunto mostrando su preocupación. Himeko sacudió su cabeza y se sonrojo, sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer.

"Eres… la persona a la que le di la concha?" Dijo entre sollozos. En ese momento Chikane se paralizo y trato de negar con su cabeza.

"No, no puede ser."

"Si tienes razón, pero podemos tratar encajándolas?" Dijo secando sus lágrimas y componiéndose.

Chikane solo asintió y dudando agarro la concha de su cuello mientras que Himeko hacia lo mismo. Entonces presionaron el hoyo de una concha contra la otra. Se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, amatista hacia el zafiro, y viceversa. Nadie hubiera podido decir cuál era la que estaba gritando y cual suspiraba. Pero lo importante era que las dos tenían la misma idea.

Había cabido

"Así que realmente eres ella… la que me dio la concha. Pero… ¿Por qué?" Himemiya Chikane por primera vez en sus 21 años de vida estaba mostrando emoción hacia una persona que apenas conocía. A pesar de que se habían conocido hace 12 años, eso no contaba ya que ni siquiera habían sabido sus nombres. Y ayer tampoco contaba. Era bueno que solo las dos estuvieran ahí. Con razón Chikane sentía algo familiar sobre la mujer de cabellos dorados. Y ahora que lo pensaba la descripción de la niña hace doce años le quedaba perfecta.

"Wow… justo ahora." Kurusegawa Himeko contesto, su boca aun formaba una pequeña o. Sacudió su cabeza y continuo.

"La misma razón que antes… ahora sentí como si ya te conociera desde hace años. En realidad es raro, lo entrometida que solía ser en ese entonces." Rio nerviosamente y se sonrojada.

"Ya no importa. Al menos… te encontré." Chikane le susurro mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellas. Las manos de ambos aun estaban en sus lados, pero con una gran sensación de picason. No por que necesitaran algo las hubiera picado, sino porque querían abrazarse la una a la otra en ese mismo lugar e instante. Infortunadamente y afortunadamente resistieron. Himeko miro arriba hacia Chikane y sus rostros no estaban a mas de cinco centímetros.

Chikane era más alta que Himeko por media cabeza, así que siendo consciente de eso, Chikane miro hacia abajo, hacia esos ojos de cachorro color amatista. Ambas notaron un sentimiento desconocido por ellas. Como mariposas en sus estomagos, y fue esta la primera vez que ambas lo sentían. Ni siquiera sabían que era, pero en este instante no les importaba, se sentían demasiado bien en ese momento como para eso.

Sus respiraciones chocaban una con otra, sus corazones se sincronizaron. Sus ojos se encontraron, brillaban y…

La reunión fue abruptamente interrumpida por Anthony quien estaba tosiendo para que noten su presencia.

"Señorita Himemiya, señorita Kurusegawa ya casi hemos acabado y pueden irse si lo desean. Oh y una persona llamada Otoha está esperando por usted junto con un jet señorita Himemiya." Dijo Anthony.

"Ya veo, bueno, Kurusegawa-san tengo que irme." Paso por su lado y suspiro algo que ella solo pudo oír.

"Debemos vernos otra vez algún día, necesito saber todo sobre ti… Himeko." Con esto Himeko se sonrojo tan fuerte que tuvo que cubrir su cara para que Anthony no la viera. Rápidamente volvió a la normalidad y le respondió de igual manera,

"Yo también."


	3. Confusión

**Fotografía 3: Confusión**

_**"El verdadero amor es indescriptible, aun así el mismo se describe." - Desconocido **_

El oráculo rio suavemente. "No se puede hacer nada. Sin embargo es increíble que estas dos mortales puedan en realidad resistir mi segunda condición sobre el Segundo deseo de la sacerdotisa de la Luna."

El oráculo le hablaba al Dios de los Cielos, ambos miraban abajo hacia una piscina, mostrando un universo completamente diferente al de ellos. Era el universo donde Kurusegawa Hiemeko y Himemiya Chikane habían reencarnado. En ese momento estaban viendo a las dos amantes destinadas. A la izquierda estaban mirando a Himemiya Chikane, que estaba empacando sus cosas y llenando sus maletas, pronto se estaría yendo. Iría a Sídney, Australia para un torneo que estaba por comenzar. En el otro lado de la piscina, miraban a Kurusegawa Himeko, que estaba comiendo galletas en frente de la televisión y gritándole respuestas a los concursantes de un programa de preguntas, a pesar de que estos no podían oírla.

El Dios de los Cielos se rio por esto y dijo sin quitar la vista de Himeko, "Bueno, como todos sabemos este amor es inquebrantable.."

"Es cierto, pero el amor no puede ser tan inquebrantable." Su tono sonó amenazante y falso, sus ojos miraban hacia el Dios de los Cielos.

"¿Acaso no es obvio Oráculo?" No tengo duda de que presenciaste todos sus problemas y sacrificios de sus vidas pasadas. El amor que sienten una por la otra… es algo especial. Es… diferente de cualquier otro amor experimentado por los otros mortales. Literalmente su amor conquista todo." Dijo el Dios de manera sincera.

"Sabe mi Señor, esa clase de amor es taboo. El consejo no lo tolera, es inmoral por todos los medios."

"Claro que lo se, pero el amor no conoce genero. Tu sabes bien de eso ¿no?" Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del señor.

"Pero…"

El Señor de los cielos suspiro. "Oráculo, te preocupas demasiado, no recuerdas que las dos ya no estan en nuestro poder. No están en nuestro universo."

"Si, pero aun así usted lo gobierna todo, literalmente. Significa que todavía necesita juzgar a las personas en ese universo también." Argumento ella.

"Es cierto. Solo veamos las consecuencias que toman si es que mueren."

Con eso se creo fácilmente un silencio entre los dos. Parecía que el Oráculo se sentía contenta pero aun así culpable con esa respuesta. El mostro vagamente el hecho de que el secretamente está apoyando ese amor prohibido.

Saotome Makoto caminaba por el pasillo donde estaba el condominio de Himeko. _¿Por qué no me llamo cuando llego? Es el colmo._ Makoto se enojo y suspiro en su interior, sus pisadas se hacían más ruidosas en el pasadizo.

Después de que supo que Himeko había ido a su casa luego de la sesión fotográfica, estaba ansiosa por saber todo sobre y como era Himemiya Chikane y obviamente estaba exasperada porque Himeko no la había llamado luego de eso. Y ahora aquí estaba caminando ruidosamente por los pasillos de uno de los condominios más famosos de Tokyo.

Cuando encontró la puerta de Himeko y casi toca escucho peleas, disparos y gritos. Con esto Makoto entro en pánico y sin utilizar la llave que tenía solo abrió la puerta de una patada. Y lo que encontró la hizo negar con la cabeza suavemente. _Por supuesto, asi que por esto no llamo._

"Bellotas! Bellotas es una de la familia de las garduña!" grito Himeko, arrojando otro puñado de galletitas a la televisión.

"Umm… ¿nueces?" le contesto el concursante al conductor.

"No! Vas a tener cero puntos por eso! Ya era obvio, lo decían en la pregunta. Garduña! Le grito al participante de la pequeña pantalla.

Makoto se rio, aun estaba parada junto al marco de la puerta y luego le hablo a Himeko,

"Himeko dudo que ellos te puedan escuchar."

Con esa respuesta, Himeko salto del sillón sonrojada y apenada de muerte. Rápidamente se calmo pero aun conservaba ese sonrojo de fuego.

"Ma-Mako-chan! No sabía que estabas ahí."

"No te preocupes, acabo de llegar." Dijo mientras se aproximaba hacia el sillón lleno de galletas. "Parece como si alguien hubiera llenado tu sala con galletas."

Himeko se sonrojo aun mas. "Bue-bueno… lo puedo explicar…"

"No necesitas explicarlo, lo que ahora me vas a explicar es sobre la sesión de fotos." Le reclamo mostrándose impaciente, mientras que sacudía el sillón para sentarse. Luego miro a Himeko que ya tenía sus ojos amatistas de vuelta a la pantalla.

Himeko no le contesto, sus ojos seguían pegados a la maldita pantalla y sus manos aun sostenían las galletas. Makoto suspiro. Nadie la fastidiaba durante los estos shows, ni siquiera su mejor amiga. Himeko estaba demasiado concentrada y aun gritaba las respuestas. Makoto solo la miraba y esperaba para que el endemoniado show vaya a comerciales.

Finalmente un comercial llego, "Bueno… cuéntame sobre la sesión de fotos."

Con esa frase, Himeko volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de algo muy obvio.

"Perdon Mako-chan, me olvide que estabas aquí." Dijo dándole a una brillante sonrisa.

"Estás loca" su cara se mostro derrotada.

"¿Por las nueces?" Himeko bromeo con su amiga con sus ojos amatistas de cachorro.

Todo lo que consiguió Himeko fue que le arrojaran un cojin en la cara… y muy fuerte. Estaban a punto de empezar una pelea de almohadas pero el celular de Makoto sonó.

"Tengo que contestar Himeko, puede ser importante." Dijo mientras agarraba su celular del bolsillo y continuo,

"Después de esto vas a decirme sobre la sesión ¿ok?" sus ojos esmeralda se mostraron serios.

Himeko se rio por lo bajo y se sonrojo mientras recordaba en su memoria las 4 de la mañana. Siendo honesta, esa fue la más divertida experiencia en todos sus años como fotógrafa, ¿la razón? Himemiya Chikane por supuesto. Anoche no pudo dejar de pensar en el cabello azul de la jugadora de tenis. Recordaba cada detalle de ella desde que tenía nueve. _Desde hace doce años… hasta ahora._ No podía creer que se había reunido con su segundo amor de la infancia. Si, un encuentro muy corto, pero no impidió que Cupido le dispara directo al corazón. ¿Fue a primera vista o… algo más?

Sacudió su cabeza. Creía que nunca había estado enamorada. Doce años atrás no contaba como un enamoramiento. Creía que el amor toma mucho tiempo para formarse, ¿y qué hay de su enamoramiento con esa princesa de ojos de zafiro? No. Demasiada suerte. My corto. Quizás una atracción o ilusión, pero no amor. Se convenció de eso y lo confirmo con su cabeza.

Hace 15 horas esa respuesta la convenció… pero ahora. En verdad, su ilusión por la jugadora de tenis se había ido hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo por la mujer peli azul.

Le agradeció a los dioses de que Makoto había negociado con el personal de Sports Illustrated para contratar a una fotógrafa independiente como ella y tomar fotos de Himemiya Chikane en la playa. Era tan hermosa como para morirse por ella, especialmente cuando el amanecer estaba atrás de ella, especialmente en las aguas de la Isla Toshima, especialmente…

_Especialmente en un bikini._ Su conciencia le gano y termino la oración por ella.

Se sonrojo demasiado con ese pensamiento. No podía esperar para que Himemiya Chikane la contactara. _Contactarme…_ Sus ojos parpadearon. ¿_Cómo podría hacerlo? Ni siquiera tiene mi número o mi dirección!_ Maldijo internamente pero se dio cuenta de que Himemiya Chikane es una muy famosa jugadora de tenis y podría contactar a cualquiera en cualquier momento, sin que lo supieran. Satisfecha con su suposición sonrió como una tonta.

"Oye! ¿Estás bien?" le decía Makoto mientras agitaba una mano enfrente de la cara de Himeko.

"¿ah? ¿Qué- ah? Dijiste algo?"

Makoto suspiro por centésima vez. ¿Qué es lo que haría con Himeko?

"Voy a contestar" le dijo ignorando su última pregunta. Con un click puso su celular en su oreja y contesto.

"¿Hola?

"Buenos días Mis Saotome, soy yo, Mark Smith, de Sports Illustrated."

Habiendo aprendido ingles de Himeko, ella lo entendió muy bien.

"Oh buenos días Mark Smith-san."

"Otra vez gracias por dejarme conocer a una fotógrafa tan talentosa como Miss Kurusegawa." Cuando Himeko escucho el apellido de su familia, miro a Mokoto con confusión.

"De nada. ¿Y que es lo que necesita?"

"Bueno… aun estamos continuando con las sesiones fotografías de Sports Illustrated y nos gustaría mucho utilizarla."

Makoto sonrió, sus ojos mostraban felicidad por su amiga. "Por favor cuénteme mas sobre eso."

"Por supuesto. En las próximas dos semanas, Himemiya Chikane estará en un torneo en Sydney, Australia. Y necesitamos fotos de sus juegos. Nuestra primera opción fue contratar a Mis Kurusegawa y por eso le hablo ahora mismo esperando que usted y Mis Kurusegawa acepten nuestra oferta." Himeko se impacto cuando escucho el nombre de la jugadora de tenis y se sonrojo de inmediato. Cuando Makoto lo noto comenzó a reírse de una forma malvada.

"Ya veo, estoy contenta, le preguntare a Himeko ella está aquí conmigo." La suerte había aparecido.

"Genial!" Makoto no lo podía ver sonriendo pero seguro que podía sentirlo.

Makoto cubrió el auricular del teléfono y le hablo a Himeko sobre esto. Himeko sonrió alegremente y afirmo con la cabeza. Por supuesto que lo aceptaría! Iba a ver a la jugadora de tenis otra vez!

"Ella acepta." Dijo Makoto.

"Genial!"

"Entonces ¿cuando iríamos a Australia?"

"Se supone que debía de ser hoy a las 12 de la mañana pero hubo una especie de mal funcionamiento con el avión y será mañana. El avión saldrá alrededor de las 9 am y no se preocupen, ya tengo listo un boleto de primera clase listo para Mis Kurusegawa, lo recibirá usted hoy y luego se lo puede dar mañana."

"Ok, muchas gracias por la oferta Smith-san. Himeko y yo se lo agradecemos."

"No, gracias a ustedes."

Makoto colgó el celular y miro a Himeko, quien aun sonreía como una tonta. _¿Qué estará pensando? _Pensó Makoto mientras tosía suavemente. Luego toco el hombre de Himeko y le dijo,

"Bueno… ¿te gusta Hiemiya-sama o qué?" Le dijo sonriendo como si supiera el secreto mas profundo y oscuro de Himeko. Recordó cuan soñadora y emocionada lucia Himeko cuando escucho el nombre de la jugadora de tenis en el celular.

Himeko se sonrojo demasiado. "No! No es lo que piensas!"

"¿ah? Entonces qué es lo que estoy pensando Hi-me-ko?" acentuando cada silaba del nombre de su amiga.

"Mmm…" sus manos se entrelazaron tratando de encontrar una razón.

Makoto rio con fuerza, ella suponía que lo sabría tarde o temprano. Ella podía ser impaciente pero no tan impaciente. "Así que… acerca de ayer…"

"¿Qué?" Su cara mostro una inocencia genuina aun así nervios de decirle algo.

"¿Qué paso? Mejor que me lo digas." Su cara mostro más interés por el nerviosismo de su amiga. Himeko respiro profundo, no tenía otra opción más que decirle a Makoto. Empezó a hablar sobre eso con una cara muy animada.

_Lo que paso ayer la debió afectar mucho. _El pensamiento de Makoto no pudo ser más certero.

Himemiya Chikane guardo sus últimas ropas en la maleta y cerro el sierre. Su mente no se concentraba en el torneo que estaba por venir ni en una noche placentera de sueño, sus pensamientos estaban totalmente en aquella preciosa fotógrafa. La chica que le dio la concha rosada. Su primer enamoramiento.

Antes, Chikane no creía en el destino y el verdadero amor. Creía que el amor no era importante, era una tontería para ella. Su primera experiencia se había borrado fácilmente, pero esta última se había quedado en su corazón y mente.

No creía que fuera amor. Para Chikane, podría ser un capricho. No podría ser amor porque su encuentro fue demasiado corto, la conversación muy limitada. Pero el problema era que la peli dorado siempre estaba en su mente, distrayéndola sin que se concentre en sus juegos. Mientras dormía la chica la perseguía. Se sentía como amor, pero aun así…

A los 16 decidió dejar atrás esa persona creyendo que nunca mas volvería a encontrarse con aquella chica. Y ahora la perseguía otra vez. La volvió a conocer a los 21 años de su vida. Y ahora el capricho había desaparecido, estaba comenzando a sentir algo por la fotógrafa.

Sonrió y murmuro el nombre de la fotógrafa, acariciando cada silaba de su nombre. _Estoy segura de que nos encontraremos de nuevo._

15 horas atrás se había convertido en el punto que dio la vuelta a la vida de Chikane. Disfruto de cada minuto que paso en la Isla Toshima, no por el paisaje o la revista, sino por la fotógrafa. Cuando estaba posando en el agua no podía evitar mirar con gran interés a una ruborizada Himeko. Era realmente linda y adorable, como hace 12 años.

Sus ojos amatistas mirando en los de zafiro de ella aun le provocaba extrañas sensaciones cuando se ponía a pensar en ello y lo recordaba. Sacudió su cabeza un poco, aun confundida por lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos por su celular. Ese maldito aparato siempre sonaba cuando ella estaba pensando. Maldijo internamente mientras buscaba en su bolsillo, con un botón contesto.

"Hola?"

"Buenos días Himemiya-sama! ¿Descanso bien anoche?"

_Casi nada, no pude dejar de pensar en ella. _"Si, Sasaki-san."

"¿Entonces esta lista para partir?"

"Si"

"Me disculpo otra vez porque su jet no esté listo Himemiya-sama."

"Esta bien, entonces, ¿Cuál es su propuesta Sasaki-san?"

"Bueno, hay dos cosas, una es que el avión ha sido descartado por mal funcionamiento. Así que su vuelo será mañana."

Chikane suspiro por adentro. "Ya veo, ¿y cuál es lo otro?"

"Mark-san me llamo temprano. Sports Illustrated la va a volver a fotografiar durante y después de los juegos." _Ah por supuesto el trato con Sports Illustrated… de nuevo. _Pensó Chikane.

"Con la misma fotógrafa, Kurusegawa Himeko. Así que estará en el mismo avión que ella y la misma limosina."

Ahora, esto en verdad era buena suerte para Chikane. Himemiya Chikane sonrió, estaba a punto de decir adiós, pero recordó que ya se había dicho que saldría del hotel. Una idea le vino a la cabeza. Esto era una excelente escusa.

"Ok. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Sasaki-san?"

"Por supuesta, me honraría."

"Como ya dije que saldría del hotel y ya que Kurusegawa-san va a estar en el mismo avión y limosina conmigo…"

"Si? Continúe Himemiya-sama." Dijo

"Podría pasar la noche en la casa de ella, así el conductor no tendrá problemas al recogernos."

"¿Qué?!" Kaemon casi grito y se disculpo con Chikane por tal reacción.

"No hay porque preocuparse, ¿podría darme la dirección de la casa por favor?

"Pero Himemiya-sama… apenas conoce a la fotógrafa, el conductor no tendrá problemas y pu—puede volverse a registrar en el hotel..." logro decir el.

"Sasaki-san, me hice amiga de la fotógrafa cuando estábamos hablando ayer. Me preocupo por el conductor y registrarme de nuevo va a ser complicado porque el hotel es muy famoso. Usted reservo esta suit por meses." Si… era un muy buen plan.

Silencio. Fue la aparente respuesta de Sasaki Kaemon.

"Es—Esta bien Himemiya-sama, por favor espere un momento."

Chikane sonrió victoriosa. Después de cinco minutos Kaemon le dio la dirección.

"Esta en un conocido condominio llamado Ami, puede preguntar cuál es su dormitorio en el recibidor."

"Muchas gracias Sasaki-san."

"De nada y buenas noches Himemiya-sama."

"Adiós."

Con la presión de un botón la conversación termino. Un golpe vino de la puerta. La abrió y dos botones estaban ahí preguntando si ya llevaban el equipaje. Chikane afirmo con la cabeza y ellos lo hicieron. Luego de que se llevaran el equipaje fue a la recepción para pedir por una limosina.

Cuando la limosina llego un hombre de negro agarro el equipaje y lo puso en la maletera. Luego de eso el hombre le abrió la puerta, ella entro y el sujeto se fue al asiento del conductor.

"Hacia donde?" el dijo, viendo a través del espejo retrovisor.

"Al condómino Ami."

El hombre asintió y partieron.

_Supongo que no tengo que esforzarme tanto en verla."_

"Imposible!" grito Makoto sorprendida por la historia de Himeko.

"Es verdad." Respondió Himeko nerviosa mientras sus manos jugaban con la concha rosada en su cuello. Saotome Makoto le sonrió a Himeko mostrando una sincera alegría.

"Ya veo, me alegro por ti, pero aun así no puedo creer que tu hayas hecho algo así hace doce años!"

Himeko se ruborizo. "No conocía mi propia… forma de ser." Makoto se rio fuertemente.

"Tienes mucha suerte…" dijo con un misterioso brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas.

"¿ah? ¿Por qué?"

"La pudiste ver en bikini." Ahora reía burlonamente.

Himeko se sonrojo tanto que tuvo que cubrir su cara con una almohada, pero resistiéndose a tomar otra y tirársela en la cara. Si fuera posible le hubiera gustado ser invisible en ese momento o salir volando. Solo deseaba que Makoto dejara de fastidiarla tanto.

"Como sea… como luce en persona Himemiya-sama, Himeko?

Cuando Himeko no le contesto noto que en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, tenía una expresión de ida. Sabía que estaba pensando en la famosa jugadora de tenis, de nuevo. La conocía demasiado bien.

"Debe ser lindo… reunirte con la persona que has esperado toda tu vida."

"Si…" suspiro Himeko, no la hubiera escuchado si Makoto no estaba tan cerca de ella. Estaba pensando en Himemiya Chikane… de nuevo.

"¿Tu la odias?"

"Si—que, ¿Qué?! No! no la odio!" respondió Himeko. Makoto solo rio por lo bajo.

"Solo probaba si todavía estabas en la realidad… no pensando en… bueno no se… quizás una jugadora de tenis?"

Se sonrojo, ¿era tan obvia?

"Así que… puedes tenerla toda para ti sola como… un mes? Que suerte tienes" Makoto piñizco el brazo de Himeko juguetonamente.

"Ya basta Mako-chan…" Le pidió con dos ojos amatistas de cachorro y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"Esta bien, esta bien. De todas maneras ya son las 7 de la noche y me tengo que ir. Mi entrenador va a traer un hacha y cortarme en pedazos si no estoy en la pista ahora mismo"

"¿no crees que ya es un poco tarde para correr Mako-chan? Ya es de noche."

"Si, pero la practica hace la perfección." Makoto le guiño un ojo, luego se paro y se acerco a la salida.

"Ok, adiós Mako-chan. Nos vemos… en un mes." Dijo Himeko mientras miraba a Makoto a los ojos. Makoto asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

"Si, buena suerte." Makoto volteo abrió la puerta y la cerro yéndose de la habitación.

Mientras que las pisadas de Makoto se dejaban de escuchar, Himeko suspiro. No se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento un tiempo. Los ojos amatistas de Himeko dieron una vista a toda su sala, el show de la televisión había terminado y el sillón estaba lleno de migajas de galletas.

_Wow… Mako-chan tiene razón, la sala luce como un basurero. _Agarro un escobillón y comenzó a barrer el piso, de inmediato el suelo estaba limpio. Ahora para el sillón comenzó a juntar las migajas con sus manos, las recolecto y tiro al basurero. Se volteo y miro a la sala de nuevo. No había ninguna migaja. Satisfecha, apago las luces de la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto para empacar las cosas necesarias para un mes.

En media hora había acabado. "Tops, camisetas, jeans, pijamas…" se decía a si misma mientras comenzaba a chequear todo lo que necesitaba. Asintiendo cerro el último maletín. Estaba a punto de ponerse su pijama cuando un suave ruido vino de la puerta.

_¿Quién será? Estoy segura de que no es Mako-chan. Souma-kun está en su reunión de periodismo. Así que… _Prendió las luces de la sala y se dirigió hacia la puerta algo dudosa. Cuando la abrió sus ojos amatistas brillaron y sus mejillas comenzaban a arder.

"Miya-sama!" Grito como si todos en el mundo fueran sordos.

"Buenas noches Kurusegawa-san." Himemiya Chikane le sonrió gentilmente.

"¿Qu—que es—ta esta haciendo aquí?" Le agradeció a los dioses que había limpiado la sala. No quería que Chikane tuviera la impresión de que era una persona desordenada.

"Bueno, estaba esperando que me pudieras dejar dormir aquí por esta noche. No pude quedarme en mi hotel porque el registro ya había acabado. Es algo tonto. ¿No te importa?"

"No, por supuesto que no, en lo absoluto." Le sonrió de vuelta y abrió aun más la puerta.

"Muchas gracias." Le dio a Himeko una reverencia.

Himeko se sonrojo y la invito a pasar. Ella lo hizo y comenzó a cargar su equipaje que era bastante. _¿Cómo es que ella…" _Sacudió su cabeza. "Miya-sama déjeme ayudarla."

"Gracias otra vez."

Después de tres minutos metiendo el equipaje a la sala, las dos estaban frente a frente, las dos cansadas del esfuerzo que habían hecho. Chikane se acerco a Himeko sin dudar, ahora estaban otra vez solo a la distancia de una mano. Himeko levanto la vista a Chikane, quien también la veía.

"¿Cómo supo donde vivía Miya-sama? Pregunto y su tono mostro asombro.

"Tengo una… fuente."

_De todas maneras de importa. Solo me alegra que este aquí. _"Ya veo."

"Bueno…" dijo Chikane rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Bueno?" sus ojos mitad cerrados y su boca mitad abierta. Chikane sonrió sorprendida.

"¿Dónde voy a dormir?" dijo mientras acortaba la distancia y sus rostros se acercaban más.

"No tengo otro colchón u otra almohada. Y no quiero que duerma en el sillón, así que usted puede dormir en mi cama y yo en el sillón." Le respondió mientras su aliento tocaba el rostro de Chikane. Ni en un millón de años pensó que alguien además de ella estaría durmiendo en su casa.

"Ya veo, pero tampoco quiero que tu duermas en el sillón, no podría dormir si no estás cómoda."

"Hiemko se sonrojo como el sol. "Entonces, quiere decir…."

"¿Quiere decir?" dijo inocentemente, sus ojos zafiro miraron su rostro, como si…

"Bueno…. Dormiremos en la cama supongo."

"Ok, espero que no te importe que haya invadido tu privacidad."

Himeko negó con su cabeza demasiado fuerte. "No, no me importa." _Porque eres tú. _Quiso decir pero se resistió.

Con eso Himeko y Chikane se apartaron mientras se veían a la distancia la una a la otra. Himeko estaba demasiado embarazada y Chikane también se había sonrojado.

"Ahh… puede cambiarse su pijama en mi baño, está allí. Yo me cambiare aquí."

"Chikane asintió, cogió un bolso y camino hacia el baño."

Después de unos minutos, las dos estaban en sus particulares pijamas. Chikane usaba una corta bata blanca de seda y Himeko tenía una cómoda camisa roja y shorts negros. Cuando Himeko miro a Chikane, que estaba iluminada por la luna, se quedo paralizada por su belleza… de nuevo. La bata blanca ceñía el hermoso cuerpo de Chikane, sus brazos y piernas expuestos. Su blanca piel solo era mostrada para ella. Sacudió su cabeza de forma violenta y maldijo interiormente por esa clase de pensamientos. _Esto está mal. Ella es una mujer. Yo soy una mujer._

Chikane también observaba a Himeko. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en lo linda y adorable y sobre todo lo sexy que era Himeko. Las largas piernas de Himeko también podían ser observadas por Chikane. La camisa no ceñia su cuerpo, pero estaba segura de que dentro de ella su cuerpo era perfecto y bien formado. _¿Cómo reaccionaría mi padre por estos pensamientos y esta clase de comportamiento? _Luego miro hacia el piso. _Ambas somos chicas. Muy mal._

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Himeko.

"Toma el lado derecho o el izquierdo?"

"Cualquiera." Le sonrió Chikane, tratando fuertemente de no reflejar en sus acciones sus anteriores pensamientos por la fotógrafa.

"Ahh… ok me acostare en el izquierdo entonces."

Las dos se acercaron a la cama y comenzaron a deslizarse entre las sabanas. Cuando lo hicieron se miraron la una a la otra por unos momentos. Himeko quería hablar pero por algún motivo su boca no se movía. Chikane la ayudo.

"Kurusegawa-san…"

"S—si" tartamudeo.

"Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?"

"Si, por supuesto Miya-sama."

"Ok… Himeko. No necesitas ser tan formal, también puedes llamarme por mi nombre…" dijo Chikane mientras no despegaba sus ojos de la angelical cara de Himeko. A pesar de que no se podía ver muy bien por la oscuridad, ella podía distinguir su rostro.

"Ok Chikane-chan." Himeko no noto el infantil y aun así intimo añadido que le dio al nombre de la jugadora de tenis, pero Chikane si. Pero no le importo, más bien le gustaba.

Apenas se conocían pero Himeko había añadido eso a su nombre. Que lindo.

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación hasta que Chikane dijo algo que hizo que Himeko ganara algo de confianza.

"Sabes… estoy tan feliz de que te encontré." Luego un leve movimiento de la sabanas hizo que Himeko se sobresaltara un poco. Un par de brazos se entrelazaron en la cintura de Himeko. Chikane sintió su estomago, plano. Sus tibias manos descansaban y se relajaban en ella. No pudo ver del todo el sonrojo de Himeko pero pudo sentir que su temperatura subía unos cuantos centígrados.

Lo curioso fue que no la dejo, la fotógrafa era demasiado confortable. Más aun a Himeko no le importo en lo absoluto.

"Yo también." _Más aun vamos a estar juntas por todo un mes. _Le hubiera gustado añadir, pero no tuvo el coraje.

"Entonces estas lista para el vuelo de mañana?" Le murmuro a su oído derecho

La fotógrafa se volteo y su espalda era la que miraba Chikane pero sin romper el abrazo. Con este cambio de posición el brazo izquierdo de Chikane fue por debajo del cuello de Himeko agarrando su hombre derecho.

Con esto Himeko se movió más cerca a Chikane, quien también quería sentirla más cerca, hasta que no hubo ningún espacio entre ellas. Con la anterior pregunta, Himeko sonrió irónicamente.

"No puedo y odio levantarme temprano. Me conocen por estar siempre tarde." Confeso Himeko mientras reía.

Esto ya se estaba volviendo extraño, se estaba volviendo demasiado confortable estar la una con la otra.

Chikane rio con suavidad. "No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí. Tratare de despertarte." Su abrazo se hizo más fuerte en la cintura de ese ángel. Luego inconscientemente el brazo derecho de Himeko descanso sobre el brazo derecho de Chikane, que aun estaba en su cintura.

"Gracias, en verdad lo aprecio Chikane-chan."

"Para eso están las amigas no?"

"Por supuesto Chikane-chan…" trato de terminar. Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, estaba demasiado adormecida por dos cosas. Una, se había levantado cuando ni siquiera el sol había aparecido y dos, el brazo de Chikane era tibio y suave, relajante, haciendo que la noción de confortable se volviera hielo.

"Buenas noches Himeko." Dijo mientras que sus brazos nunca dejarían la cintura de Himeko.

"Buenas noches Chikane-chan." Contesto mientras que su cabeza se recostó aun mas cerca de la de Chikane.

_Amigas._ Ambas se dieron cuenta de que eso era lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. _Como hermanas. _Sonrieron con ese último pensamiento cuando el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de ellas. Pero no notaron que en lo profundo de sus corazones, sus suposiciones estaban demasiado lejos de ser correctas.

Onogami Souma estaba en una reunión, demasiado aburrido. Estaba ahí no porque lo quisiera si no porque lo necesitaba. Estaba por entregarle un articulo a su jefe.

"Entonces Onogami-san que tienes para mi?" pregunto su jefe luego de que termino de hablar con otros periodistas.

Su jefe, que estaba sentando en una silla de cuero que lucía como expectante, su nombre era Saito Kane. Saito Kane era como una figura paterna para Onogami Souma con ojos marrones oscuros y cabello gris, fue el único que lo contrato cuando nadie más lo aceptaba. El creía que todo el mundo tenía algo de especial, y para el Onogami Souma no era diferente. Por eso le enseño cada cosa que el sabia y lo guio a través de cada detalle.

"He hecho un articulo promocionando el turismo." Dijo Souma mientras le daba los papeles impresos a Kane. Mientras que Kane leía los papeles su sonrisa crecía.

_Creo que le gusta. _Espero Souma cuando vio la sonrisa de Kane.

"Es perfecto." Kane lo elogio.

"Gracias Saito-sempai."

"Estará en primera plana." Los ojos de Souma pestañaron. _Eso no lo esperaba._

"En… En verdad?"

"Si, necesitas que te conozcan Onogami-san, y la primera plana es el lugar perfecto."

Souma hizo una gran reverencia y la mantuvo. "Muchas gracias Saito-sempai, no sabe cuánto significa para mi."

"No te preocupes, tu mismo eres el que hace el trabajo, yo solo te guio. Ahora vete, se está haciendo tarde." Le dijo dándole una sonrisa sincera. Souma se la devolvió, hizo una reverencia otra vez y se volteo yendo a la salida.

Cuando llego al ascensor su último pensamiento hizo que se extrañara un poco.

_Quizás ahora pueda invitar a una cita a Saotome-san..._


End file.
